


The smell of rainbows

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knows that Gerard and Mikey are trying to tell him something important, he just can't seem to figure it out.<br/><i>It's like they're living in a world that just kind of brushes the one that the rest of them is living in.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=desfinado).



**Title:** The smell of rainbows  
 **Pairing:** Gerard/Frank/Mikey  
 **Rating:** PG -13  
 **Summary:** Frank knows that Gerard and Mikey are trying to tell him something important, he just can't seem to figure it out.  
 _It's like they're living in a world that just kind of brushes the one that the rest of them is living in._  
 **Warning(s):** emotional incest, kissing  
 **Author’s Notes:** I don't know, maybe it's because I miss my pastels or painting in general. Also for desfinado, because I can.  
 **Word Count:** 1.691  
 **Beta:** figilio_vampiri  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\--+--  
~1~  
For Mikey, rainbows always smelled like pastels, since the first time he saw one. It was one of Gerard's childish pictures. Elena always used to let him play with her pastels. She let Mikey play as well, but Mikey liked watching Gerard draw more than actually doing it himself. It was not that he thought he was not as good as Gerard, he knew he wasn't, but just because, maybe, he wasn't into the whole art stuff like his brother was. They also felt always powdery. When he touched them and Gerard always let him touch them, even if they smeared upon the first contact with his fingers.

~+~  
“Whatcha doing?” Gerard asks, leaning his head on Mikey's bony shoulder.

“Nothing,” he answers, because it's the truth. He just stares outside the window and watches the world pass them by.

“That's okay with me,” Gerard says and Mikey makes automatically room for him; so they can do nothing at all together.

They fall asleep some time later, curled around each other like all these years ago when they were kids and Mikey couldn't stand to sleep alone, because he was afraid of thunder.  
When he wakes up, groggy and aching in places, he can feel Gerard's breath on his skin and it makes him smile, even though he can’t say why. He thinks about just closing his eyes again, but in this moment he realises that someone is standing beside the couch, so he looks up, to see Frank staring down at them.

“Coffee?” he whispers and Mikey nods. Gerard mumbles something under his breath and Mikey knows he will wake up any second now.

“Two cups,” he says to Frank; Frank nods before he goes over to the small kitchen.

“Hey...” Gerard says softly.

“Hey, Frank is making coffee,” Mikey answers, brushing away a strand of Gerard's hair.

“I like doing nothing with you.” Gerard says.

And Mikey thinks, I like doing everything with you. “Let's get up,” he says instead.

~+~  
“When we were small Gerard used to draw rainbows in pastels for me.” Mikey says out of the blue.  
Frank looks up from his magazine. He knows Mikey well enough by now to just sit still and pay attention when he's saying something that might not even seem important. So he waits, but Mikey just keeps silent, as if willing Frank to understand something. But Frank just doesn't get it. Sometimes he doesn't get either of the Way brothers.  
It's like they're living in a world that just kind of brushes the one that the rest of them is living in.

~+~  
“I think Mikey wants you to draw him rainbows in pastel,” Frank says. He and Gerard are standing near the bus, smoking cigarettes and watching the sky and street, cars rushing by.

“What?” Gerard asks with a soft laugh.

“He told me about how you used to draw rainbows for him when you guys were kids,” Frank answers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...so?”

“It's nothing.” Gerard says, but Frank doesn't believe him. There is never nothing when Mikey gets cryptic.

“Right,” he says, taking a deep drag.

“I'll talk to him,” Gerard says, softly. Frank shivers at the tender tone Gerard sometimes uses when he speaks about Mikey, about his brother. It's not that he is jealous, or maybe it is exactly that, he just doesn't let himself think about it. He just merely nods, taking another drag, before he flips the butt away and leans his head on the warm metal of the bus to stare up at the sky. Gerard's warm body beside him.

~2~  
“So, Frank told me...” Gerard says and Mikey just nods. He doesn't even look up from his sidekick. “You could have told me yourself.”

“Sometimes it's easier to make someone else say it,” Mikey answers, pressing send with some kind of finality that looks a bit scary.

“Yeah...so, you want me to tell him now?” Gerard asks and Mikey shakes his head.

“I liked the smell of them.” Mikey says out of the blue.

“And the texture, I remember.”

“You remember everything.” Mikey says fondly.

“Just when you were there.” Gerard answers.  
And Mikey smiles.

~+~  
Something is definitely going on; he just doesn't know what it is all about. He feels uneasy and out of balance like he didn't since Gerard got sober.  
“So, is Mikey okay?” he asks. They are sharing a room, because Mikey wanted the single and Gerard of course let him. It's kind of stupid how none of them ever argues with Gerard when it comes to Mikey.

“Yes,” Gerard says, stripping his clothes on the way to the bathroom. It's not that he doesn't believe Gerard exactly.

“What was that all about then?” He doesn't get it and it bugs him. Gerard tosses his shirt aside and turns to look at Frank, his right hand on the door frame. Frank can see his pale back and his profile. Some strands of his hair that had fallen – that always fall into his eyes. He looks beautiful, Frank thinks.

“When we were small, I drew rainbows in pastels for him and he always wanted to touch them. Pastels smear when you touch them.”

“Yeah?” Frank asks, because this is fucking important shit, he just doesn't get it yet.

“I let him anyway.” Gerard says closing the door behind him. A few minutes later Frank can hear the shower. He knew that, he knew Gerard let Mikey anyway, even if it ruined everything he made. Just simply because it was Mikey.

~+~  
When he wakes up he sees Frank on the other side of the small table sitting upon the floor. Watching them.

“Coffee?” he asks, as he sees that Mikey is awake and Mikey nods, because coffee would be a good idea.

“Make two cups,” he says. Frank nods getting up. Leaving Gerard's sketchbook lying open on the table.

“Hi...” Gerard mumbles into his neck.

“Hey...Frank is making coffee, wanna get up?”

“I think it will rain soon...” Gerard says, his eyes aren't even open yet.

“You can't know that...”

“I hope it will rain soon...” Gerard answers, his lips brush Mikey's collarbone and he sighs, suppressing a slight moan.

~+~  
He knows they don't know he's watching. He knows it, because they wouldn't...would they? And he is supposed to be in the kitchen anyway. So, he is sure they don't know and besides they're sometimes so engrossed into each other that they don't even see there are other people on the planet. Something inside Frank aches and clenches with jealousy. A sharp feeling, like the twist of a knife or the first touch of a needle.

~3~  
He kisses Gerard a few days after, after a show. And Gerard pushes him away after just a few seconds. His hand on Frank's chest warm and heavy, his eyes closed and the tip of his tongue licking his bottom lip fast as if chasing Frank's taste on it.

“I can't,” he says, opening his eyes.

“Why the fuck not?” Frank demands, because they were dancing around this, he knows they were. “You want to, don't you?” he asks.

“Yes,” Gerard answers.

“Then why not, why can't we just...” And he is leaning in again, but Gerard lifts his other arm as well to keep him at distance.

“I can't,” Gerard says again and Frank is so pissed off, so god-damned pissed, because he doesn't understand. At all. Fucking Way brothers.

~+~  
He's curled up with Gerard on the small sofa and he feels so tired like he could sleep for days, maybe weeks.

“You smell like rainbows,” Mikey says softly into Gerard's neck and Gerard hmms. He isn't fully awake yet and Mikey doesn't want him to wake up now anyway. The show was fucking exhausting at best. He brushes a few stray strands of Gerard's hair aside and closes his eyes again. He thinks about if Gerard also still tastes like Frank, but he doesn't try to find out. Not in the living room area anyway.

~+~  
“Elena let us both play with her pastels, but I always liked it better just to watch Gerard draw.” Mikey says, Frank's head snaps in his direction, he didn't even notice someone was standing in the doorway, watching him as he watched Gerard draw.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mikey says, leaning his head on the frame and closing his eyes, he looks like Gerard like this, not really, but there is something in the way he moves, that is achingly familiar.

“You still like to watch him?” Frank asks. He thinks he might be on something here, something that could tell him what this is all about.

“Yes. I do,” he answers, opening his eyes and looking at Gerard, hunched over his sketchbook.

~+~  
“It's because of Mikey,” Frank says, he is smoking a cigarette with Gerard outside the bus. It's pretty late and the night air is chilly, but the sky seems endless and full of stars.

“Hmmm...”

“All this stuff about rainbows. It's your fucked-up way to let me know that you care, that you fucking...” he gestures with his cigarette, because he can't find the words.

“Share,” Gerard supplies. And it sounds so innocent from Gerard's lips.

“Yeah, share...and I'm what in this metaphor? The fucking rainbow?” Frank asks and it sounds so fucking absurd.

“Yeah...you are,” Gerard says.

“What if I can't... What if...” Frank says and takes another drag from his cigarette, because who the fuck is he kidding.

“It's your choice.” Gerard says, flipping the butt aside and turning his head slightly to look at Frank. And yeah, of fucking course it is, except it is no choice at all. He can't not...he leans forward and kisses Gerard hard and messy and it tastes like cigarettes.

~end~


End file.
